Distance
by Conan Sama
Summary: One day Conan notices they people around him seem to ignore him. He tries to figure out why and try to get an answer but to his surprise they get mad. Conan starts to get depressed. What will Conan do? How will he deal with it. Why are they ignoring him?
1. confusion (10-19 23:18:50)

I was walking with Ran to school when I see get reach into her pocket and grab her phone. She checked it with a surprised look and put it back in her pocket. "Gomenasai Conan Kun I gotta skip school today." and with that she ran off in the opposite direction.

I stared off at the direction Ran went. "I wonder what that was for?" I thought to myself walking

She had been like this for a week now and she seems to be getting more distant. Did I do something wrong?

"CONAN KUN!" I look up to see the detective boys including Haibara waiting by the gate. I see Haibara whisper something to them and they all start walking off without me. "Oi oi wait for me." I got no response instead I just received a glare from Haibara. This is starting to confuse the neck outta me.

 **Authors note**

Yes I know this is out of character


	2. hurt?

I tried talking to all the detective boys today but they wouldn't talk to me they just looked angry. It hurt me but maybe they'll get over it.

School ends and I walk back to the agency ALONE. I decided to try and ask Ran if she could "help" me with my home work so I can spend some time with her.

I finally find myself at the agency and realize that it had started raining while I was spaced out and didn't notice. "Kuso" now I'm all wet and I'm going to catch a cold.

I don't need this not now. I hurt up the stairs but end up slipping and falling back down the stairs. I must've black out cuz it was night all ready. I realize I'm soaking wet and it stopped raining. My whole body is sore. I better get inside.

I walk in to see my food on the table but nobody there. I decided to eat. After eating I go to Ran's room and before I can say anything "GET OUT CONAN KUN I NEED MY SPACE!" she closed the door on me while I stood there shocked. It hurt it hurt alot to be yelled at by the one you love. I remember I'm still soaking wet and hurting. I go to the restroom to shower and check how bad I look from the fall. I lock the restroom door and start undressing while looking into the mirror I see so many cuts and bruises. Their are more of biggest and ugliest ones. Especially on my face.

After showing I go to my futon to sleep but see it gone and Kogoro sitting on the bed with a bag. "Hey brat I'm kicking you out go find a place to live that isn't here." He yelled at me fiercely.

I flinch at the sound of his voice. I felt my heart shatter a bit but kept my brave face. He threw the bag at me and hit my bruises and cuts throwing me too the floor. Even tho it hurt alot I still kept my brave face and with out a word I left. I kept walking and unconsciously made it to my old house the 'Kudo's house'. I walk in and throw every thing on the floor not bothering to put my shoes neatly by three door. And soon as I see my couch I throw my self on it and fall asleep in an instant.

I wake up feeling like shit to my phone ringing. I check the name it's Hattori. "Yo Kudo how are you?" I didn't reply instead I start coughing a real bad one to the point where I couldn't breathe. I could finally breathe so I started gasping for air. "Kudo are you ok you sound bad you know what I'm coming over I'll see you tomorrow night." He then hung up.

I fell back to sleep.

Authors note

Thank you to my friend Starlight_Swings who read my fanfiction I know it won't get many views so thanks for making me happy.


	3. eyes

I wake up to Hattori's face. "Ok kudo ya ok? Ya face is really red an you're sweatin a lot." I stare at

Hattori very confused. I then feel something warm on my head. I then realize it's Hattori's hand. I get more flushed at the thought of someone's hand in my head. "Damm kudo you're burnin up."

"Here take this." I watch add Hattori hands me a glass of water and what I can only assume is cold medicine. I then watch Hattori get my bag and clothes. "Ya are prolly gonna wanna go to school so here get changed." He then threw my bag and clothes at me.

I then get up while my legs wobble underneath me. I then get changed and walk out Hattori following behind. After a whileof walking I look behind me to see Ran in the distance. I turn back around in an instant afraid of her setting me. I then start running. "OI OI KU CONAN KUN." I hear Hattori yell I don't stop running till I reach teitan elementary. I then stop gasping for air then start coughing to the point where I almost vomit. I then feel a hand paying my back. I look to see Hattori. "What was that for. See whatcha did?."

"I'm sorry it's just." I couldn't finish my sentence. "Just what?"

"Everybody is ignoring me and I got kicked out and I saw Ran and I panicked." I look up too Hattori.

Hattori POV

Conan looks up at me and his eyes they look emotionless. "Ku...Conan.." I sigh I then pull him into a hug. I feel him stiffen at the sudden contact then get comfortable. "Let's get you too class."

Conan's POV

I start walking to class a little late. I still feel like crap but at least I took that pill. I walk into class every one staring at me. I notice the detective boys and Haibara glaring at me. I freeze.

I feel a hand on my head. "Oh my Conan kun are you ok your heads really warm." I look up too see Ms.Kobayashi staring back at me I nod and head to my seat. On my way to my seat I trip over something. "Oops sorry Edogawa kun it was an "accident". I look up at Haibara shocked. Everyone started laughing and I felt so ashamed. I didn't know what to do so I just sat in my seat. "Everyone settle down leave Conan kun alone."

I start feeling really sleepy then darkness.

I was walking into the agency and everyone was there.

"Get out Conan."

"We hate you!"

"You're just worthless."

"Nobody needs you here."

"ake...p onan...ku... Wake up..."

I open my eyes to see Ms Kobayashi starting down at me. "Conan are you ok you don't look so good?" I look around to see everyone starting at me and the detective boys and Haibara glaring at me. I just look down in shame and nod.


	4. Razor sharp

Once the bell rings for lunch I make sure I'm the first out of class. I ran to the restroom and threw up every thing. I want gonna lie I felt like shit. I just wanna...

Die.

I walk out of the stall I was in and start washing my face and hands. I turn off the faucet and look at my self for the first time in a while. My cheeks are flushed. I'm sweating and my face looks deathly pale. Did I look like this before? I look to where the restroom door is and start heading out as an idea comes into mind.

I should cut.

I walk out off the restroom and bump into the nurse. "Oh my you look terrible come with me." I do as I'm told as to not to upset her.

She takes me into her office and sits me down. She proceeds to take my temperature and gives me water. She takes the thermometer out and looks very horrified. "Oh my your fever is very high its 104f. You should go home." I look back at her whilst shaking my head and waving my hands dismissively. I then get up from where I was sitting and start walking to the door. I then start to feel light headed and collapsed. "CONAN KUN!" was the last thing I heard before darkness consumed me.

I was walking down an alley way as a sorry cut to get to the agency when I hear a noise. I turn my head to the sound to see Ran. I smile at her then I realize she looks mad. I watch her my smile fading waiting for her. She starts coming towards me. "Why'd you lie Conan why." I turned to see everyone I love stopped me same expression. They all start to chant. "Why'd you lie why Shinichi." "You should go leave!" I then feel something hit my face and realize thatshe slapped me. Everything starts to fade. I'm now in a dark when. I still stand there in shock when I hear a voice a dark and creepy one. "We all know nobody cares why live still?" I shook my head "NOT TRUE!" I yelled. "Are you sure why do they look at you with disgust why did they kick you out why did they hate you?" "NOT TRUE NOT TRUE STOP STOP."

I sit up real fast and "NOT TRUE!" I yell with a broken voice. I look around to see the nurse and Hattori staring back at me in shock. I didn't know what to do I just stared back. Realizing there was something warm on my face I touch it. Its tears no wonder they looked shocked especially Hattori. I start wiping my face in a rush. Trying to hide my face but it's already to late. I see Hattori wiper something to the nurse and he walks over to me. He picks me up like I'm a child and walks out. I didn't know what to do so I start hitting him. "Let me go." I stated with shock in my voice. Once we got outside and he hugs me he HUGS me. I startto feel tears forming in my eyes and I start sobbing. I couldn't stop it. It just kept coming. I started gasping for air whilst crying as Hattori rubbed my back while still hugging him. I finally stop crying and start hiccuping a bit.

Hattori pulled away from the hug with a concerned look on his face. "You're not fine come with me."

I go with Hattori add he's laying me to the 'Kudo house'. He takes me in and lays me on the couch giving me medicine and a glass of water. I take it and pretend to sleep. I wait for Hattori to fall asleep and get off the couch. I walk to the restroom lock the door and find my razor. I start at it for a while I then start cutting the pain away on my arms then my legs till blood I every where. I started feeling lightheaded from the loss of blood. "One more time." I mutter under my breath to myself but before I could do anything Hattori bursts in. I stare at him in shock and he stares back. "Kudo what the hell." I see his eyes get watery he come to me and hugs me like his life deepened on it and starts crying. "Don't do that ya aho." He then closes the door and locks it he starts to turn the shower on letting it run till it gets to the perfect temperature. He then starts talking of my clothes and sets me in the water careful not to hurt me but I couldn't help wincing in pain.

Hattori starts to undress as well and gets in. He starts bathing my wounds. After he finishes he turns my body around to face him. "Kudo don't do that again please." I heard him choke on the Last word when he starts crying. "I won't." I manage to say in a whisper but he still heard it. He then turns then turns the shower off. He gets out and takes me out As well.

Once we get out we both get dressed and go to the couch. "Oi Kudo don't forget tomorrow's your birthday." I look up at him and nod slightly. I then start falling asleep.

Next thing I know it's bright outside. "Hattori." I shake him awake. Once he's up he stares back at me as if saying ' what'. "Let's go eat I'm hungry" Hattori puts his hand on my head and nods. "Your fever is better then yesterday but you still have one We can go eat." I get dressed in my normal out fit forgetting about my scars and start going outside and Hattori follows. "I wanna go to Danny's." I look at Hattori and nod. "Sure why not I wanna go to." I say with a little excitement I my voice. He smiles back at me and we start heading to Danny's.


	5. authors note please read

so somebody wrote this review and i just wanna say something

" **Why didn't Hattori take Conan/Shinichi to the hospital. Seriously he can't be okay after passing out from blood loss. It feels like something is off with Hattori too."** ok so shit you right but i as soon as i woke up i wrote this so i wasn't thinking but its to late to change shit and I'm sorry don't hate me.

thanks for the reviews.


	6. surprise?

As we were eating we stayed pretty much silent the whole time with a little bit of conversation here and there.

"Happy birthday." I stare at Hattori surprised. "Thanks." I smile a bit at my self. Hattori seemed to notice and ruffled my hair and bit smiling. "This is the first time I've seen you smile in a while." (I rhymed XD) I laugh a bit. The waiter came and handed us the ticket. Hattori payed and we left. On the way to 'the kudo' s house' we notice the yard looks a bit messy. We shrug it off as the wind. Hattori then unlocked the house. Once we were inside Hattori turned on the lights when "SURPRISE HAPPY BIRTHDAY CONAN KUN." I was in shock I didn't know what to do what to say. "Conan we pretended to hate you so we could see how good your detective skills are so you could deduce that we weren't really mad at you." Ayumi said with a cheerful voice. "Yea we hated being mean to you but we knew you would deduce right." Mitsuhiko said with a hint of annoyance towards Ayumi. Tears started forming in my eyes. I couldn't believe it this was all fake. Did Hattori know? Are my feelings just a joke to them. I watch add their eyes look up and down my body looking at my scars. Tears are now streaming down my face everyone in shock. Hattori looked pissed. "WELL YOU WERE WRONG I DIDN'T DEDUCE ANY THING." I ran out the house running anywhere but back there I found myself in the park. I started feeling sick again. I felt betrayed. I realize now that it had been raining while I was at 'the Kudo's house'. I start crying even more and I was gasping and hiccuping as well.

Hattori POV

"What THE FUCKING HELL WAS THAT DO YOU KNOW HOW MUCH HE WAS HURTING?" they all shook their heads. "YOU KNOW HE WAS CUTTING HIMSELF AND HE'S SICK AND TO TOP IT ALL OFF HER WAS LEFT WITH THE BURDEN OF FEELING UNLOVED." they all watched in shock the youngers crying except The red haired girl she Looked pained. "DAMMIT SERIOUSLY Y'ALL SUCK." I stormed out in search for Conan I checked everywhere I could think of not caring if I was wet or not. I finally found myself at the park. I look around and see a figure squatting and hugging their knees by a light post. "conan" I whisper under my breath.

CONAN POV

I can't stop crying my heart aches everything hurts I feel sick to my stomach my head hurts. "Help." It came out as a whimper but I didn't care. When I suddenly felt arms around me. I look up to see Hattori looking down at me in concern. I smile at him a bit knowing he still cared for me.

Authors note

I bet you're wondering why is the chapter out today. Well my internet went out I tried using my data but the only thing my phone let me do was write fanfiction. I couldn't even read fanfiction so here your new chapter. Imma go now my internet came back 1 minute ago


	7. scars

I put my arms around Hattori in a tight embrace. Shivering cold and hurting. I feel something cover me. It's Hattori's jacket. I stare back at him in shock and smile a bit. I look over his shoulder to see everyone who was in 'the Kudo's house' running towards us. I throw my self back in a panic in an attempt to get up in run but due to my panic my hand slips in the rain causing me to hit my head on cement and scratch my hand on cement. I felt dizzy my whole world was spinning.

(Sounds like cheesy lyrics to a song BWAHAHAGAAFS )

Still lying on the ground I close my eyes for a second trying to recollect my thoughts. When I open my eyes every one was around my. My eyes landed on Ran who looked pale and guilty. "Hhnn" I tried to say something but it came out as a whimper. I look at everyone's shocked faces for a second when Ran spoke up.

"Conan kun we're so very sorry we really thought you would be able to find out we were lying considering we live you and your very smart." My heart broke a little at the sound of her voice. The detective boys spoke up in unison add if they'd practiced it a million times. "Conan kun Gomenasai we are very truly sorry we didn't mean any of it."

I couldn't help as a mini smile found its way on my lips the only one who seemed to notice was Hattori.

I start getting up to say something when everything started spinning again. With all the energy I had left I managed to to say "I forgive yo..." My vision then started blurring when everything went black.

I woke up to the sound of beeping noises I also felt something in my throat I tried to grab onto it but a hand stopped me. I turned my head slowly to the source. It was Ran. I manned a small smile which seemed to make her happy cuz her whole face lit up. "Conan kun don't your going to hurt yourself,you are in a hospital you have the flu and a slight concussion they also cleaned your wounds." She looked a little sad before saying "Your scars they won't ever go away I'm sorry Conan kun." Tears started forming in her eyes and she started to wipe her eyes. I grab her hand in reassurance that I would be fine. I felt my eyes get a little droopy and next thing Ran knows is that I'm asleep.

Authors note

Thanks for all the love and support. Should I continue our should this be complete?


	8. 'Spring Day'

I wake up again but on my own this time. I start coughing when I feel a hand patting my back. I look to see Ran asleep at the foot of the bed and Hattori patting my back. I smile a bit at the thought of people caring for me.

I hear Hattori humming a song that I recognize as a Korean song called 'spring day'. I remember listening to the song with Hattori while randomly listening to music from other countries for fun. This was our favorite one.

I guess Hattori's humming woke Ran up because she looked up confused for a second before looking at me with a smile on her face. I smile back a little but I immediately regretted it cuz I started feeling nauseous. I guess they both noticed cuz they both ran out to get the nurse. While they were gone I couldn't stop coughing and gagging. When they finally came back before they could do anything I had curled myself in to a ball like a child crying for their mother alone. I didn't care what they thought of me I just wanted to stop feeling like crap. The nurse came up to me and patted my back and gave me a bucket. Without hesitation I started vomiting and I couldn't stop.

Once I finished my eyes were teary and I felt bad. I also had a nasty taste in my mouth. The nurse started to clean around my mouth for me and went to clean up the bucket. When the nurse came back she gave me some medicine and told me to lay down so I did. When the nurse left Hattori went to get some drinks for Ran and him.

Ran stared at me for a while before coming up to me. She stared down at me and I stared back at her. She hugged me for a while. When she backed out of the hug I felt something soft and a little wet on my forehead. I realized that Ran had placed a small kiss on my forehead. That little kiss was enough to make my face turn red. Hattori came in then and smiled at me knowingly. I just stared down at my lap waiting for my blush to calm down.

Hattori handed Ran her drink and they started talking to eachother. I just turned around bored not paying attention. I must've fallen asleep and had a nightmare because I woke up yelling and screaming. I couldn't stop I was scared that everyone was gone again. I realized nobody was in the room and I started to panic i didn't realize it then but I had started hyperventilating. I started gasping for air. The nurses had to run in and try to calm me down but it wasn't working.

Ran POV

Hattori and I were walking back to the hospital from getting some food and a little book for Conan. Once we made it in the hospital we heard yelling and screaming. A bunch of nurses were running towards the direction of Conan Kun's room. "Oh no is there something wrong with Conan?" I look at Hattori and he also looked confused. We both ran to Conans room in a rush when we made it there we saw Conan kun screaming and yelling in a panic. It also seems like he is gasping for air at the same time. I look at him teary eyed hoping he's ok. The nurses were all in a panic trying their best to calm him down to no avail. "Neechan ya should try instead ta calm 'im down." I nod at Hattori and slowly but carefully start approaching the bed the nurses making way. I walk to Conan kun and hug him. He calms down a bit but is still yelling and gasping for air. I push his bangs up a bit and out the way. I place a small kiss on his forehead. He starts calming down and stops yelling and screaming. Only gasping for air he starts crying in my arms. One of the nurses look at me and shakes her head a bit. "He might have a hard time being alone and freaks out when he finds himself alone." He's scared of being alone. I look down at him and hug him a bit tighter. "Gomenasai Conan Kun."

Conan POV

I couldn't stop crying. I hugged Ran tighter. I don't wanna be alone anymore. "Please don't leave me." I whisper into her shirt still crying. She nods a bit and pats my head.

Later that day I couldn't face anyone I was to embarrassed. I just stayed looking at the book Ran bought me. Then I heard children talking. It was the detective boys. I still didn't wanna look up because I was embarrassed. "Hey Conan kun~!!" I heard Ayumi say happily. I nod a bit still staring at my book. The detective boys both look at Hattori. "Why isn't he looking at us is something wrong?" Mitsuhiko asks worriedly. "He's just had a rough day I think it's best if you don't talk to him for a while."

"HAI!!" They replyin unison.

I look out the window and see a plane coming towards us. Before we could do anything it crashes into the building. I look around to see everyone on the floor. "No nononononononononono" oh good please no let them be alright. I walk up to each and every one of them checking their pulse...nothing. I go to Ran checking her pulse nothing. No no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no. "NOOOOOOOOOOO RAAAAAN!!!!!!!"

I open my eyes quickly gasping. "RAAAAAAAAN!" I around to see everyone staring at me shocked. "It wasn't real just a dream out wasn't real just a dream." I kept whispering repeatedly over and over. "Conan kun are you alright?" I look at Ran and nod softly. "The doctor said that you'll be discharged tomorrow how does that sound?" Ran said hoping to lighten the mood. I nod a bit before spacing out again.

Authors note

If you couldn't tell Conan kun feel asleep looking out the window without realizing it at all.

 _The song Hattori was humming._ _BTS (방탄소년단) '봄날 (Spring Day)' Official MV: https/youtu.be/xEeFrLSkMm8_


	9. Sayonara

Later the next day I was discharged. I was able to play like I used to and text out agasa's gadgets again. Of course I was able to solve cases. All thanks to Hattori for being there for me.

I was happy again. My life was normal again except for the fact I'm still Conan oh well. YOLO

Authors note

Thanks for the wonderful reviews. I'm sorry for ending it like this but I couldn't think of anything else for the chapters to come so I'm ending it. ごめなさい please forgive me.


	10. Please read

So I realised how many mistakes are in that story and I want to remake it. I'm writing this because I'm not sure if anybody would like it. So, please leave your opinons in the comments.


End file.
